I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by robsmorrilla
Summary: [...] "perché stavi baciando la mia mamma?" Regina coprì la bocca con la mano, cercando di non dar voce alla sua risata mentre adesso, Babbo Natale, si trovava sotto lo sguardo di tre dei componenti della famiglia Swan-Mills. Una che adesso la guardava con divertimento e gli altri due in attesa della sua risposta. [...]


Due piccole testoline fecero capolino dalla camera in fondo al lungo corridoio della grande villa a Mifflin Street quando mancavano ancora pochi minuti a mezzanotte. Due paia di occhi controllarono con attenzione che nessuno fosse in giro per casa e potesse trovarli ancora svegli, cercarono di udire qualsiasi rumore permettesse loro di capire se qualcun altro in quel momento non stesse dormendo. Sicuri di avere il via libera, a passi lenti e silenziosi si diressero verso la sala principale, sapendo che in pochi minuti la 'grande magia di Natale' sarebbe avvenuta.

Furtivi come dei piccoli e scaltri ladri, arrivarono alla loro destinazione spiando con accuratezza la stanza davanti a loro. Tutto veniva illuminato dalle luci del maestoso albero che tutta la famiglia aveva decorato pochi giorni prima, alcuni degli altri ornamenti posizionati sui tavoli o appesi alle pareti, catturavano le luci creando dei magici giochi di colore. Regina era seduta sul divano difronte l'albero, una piccola lampada le teneva compagnia mentre con dita delicate voltava pagina del libro in cui sembrava totalmente immersa.

Così catturata da quel racconto che non si accorse né dei due gemellini che da dietro il muro la guardavano studiando i suoi movimenti, né della figura che era appena entrata nella grande sala facendosi silenziosamente strada alle sue spalle.

La bocca dei due bambini si spalancò non appena si accorsero che colui che era adesso illuminato dalla luce della lampada, era la persona che stavano aspettando oramai dall'inizio di quella giornata. Le loro espressioni rimasero incredule quando egli si avvicinò a Regina e sussurrò al suo orecchio il famoso ' _Oh. Oh. Oh._ '

La mora sorrise chiudendo il libro sulle sue gambe e lasciando che dei piccoli baci velati dalla finta barba sfiorassero la sua pelle. "Mmm…" sussurrò per non svegliare i bambini – che adesso guardavano la situazione che si stava svolgendo davanti ai loro occhi. "In perfetto orario, Signor Babbo Natale."

La figura travestita tossì leggermente cercando di abbassare il tono della sua voce in modo da renderlo più basso e maschile possibile. "Cosa posso dirle, Signora Mills. È come se aspettassi questa serata da tutto l'anno solo per stare con lei."

Regina, volgendo il suo volto all'indietro, alzò un sopracciglio a quella risposta. "Devo informarla che quest'anno c'è qualcosa di diverso," sussurrò sollevando la mano sinistra e mostrando la fede al dito. "Sono sposata."

Una leggera risata si udì dal mezzo di quella finta barba, "nessuno dice che questo possa fermarmi, Sindaco Mills." E girò intorno al divano fino a trovarsi di fronte alla mora ed offrirle la sua mano. "Posso chiederle un ballo?"

"Non c'è nemmeno della musica," sussurrò Regina che, afferrando la presa, si alzò con eleganza e fu accolta dalle braccia dell'altra che la strinse a sé. Si sistemò sul suo petto, ascoltando con attenzione i suoi battiti e così si lasciò coccolare.

"Non abbiamo bisogno di musica," si sentì rispondere mentre una melodia iniziò ad essere canticchiata alle sue orecchie.

Iniziarono così a muoversi ma, contemporaneamente, a restare nel loro posto, le loro braccia a stringersi il più possibile come a voler chiudere il resto del mondo fuori e godersi quel dolce momento insieme. Senza curarsi del tempo, dello spazio e di tutto ciò che fosse attorno a loro.

Il volto di Regina si sollevò dal petto della figura che la teneva a sé fino a che occhi color cioccolato incontrarono quelli color dello smeraldo.

"Buon Natale," si sentì sussurrare la mora, mentre il suo sguardo veniva illuminato sia dalle luci dell'albero davanti a lei che da quell'amore che sempre aveva contrassegnato i loro momenti insieme. E senza attendere alcuna risposta, la figura chinò leggermente la testa poggiando le labbra su quelle di Regina, mentre la donna portò le sue braccia attorno al suo collo come per tenerla stretta a sè.

Rimasero così per pochissimi secondi, finché non udirono delle vocine tentare di parlare a bassa voce in fondo alla sala. Regina sorrise mimando l'azione del _suo Babbo Natale personale,_ sapevano già entrambi di cosa si trattasse. O meglio, di _chi_.

Nel momento in cui si voltarono in direzione dei bambini, questi si nascosero immediatamente come se non fossero già stati scoperti. La mora ridacchiò, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio che la teneva e muovendosi verso il punto in cui sapeva li avrebbe trovati accucciolati.

Vide i suoi figli sollevare lo sguardo verso di lei, pensierosi, per poi notare il loro volto aprirsi in quella stupida espressione da finti angioletti che era il cavallo di battaglia della loro altra madre.

"E voi due cosa fate ancora svegli?" chiese portando le mani ai fianchi con un tono arrabbiato, chiaramente falso, e famoso sopracciglio all'insù.

I due bambini si alzarono in piedi, mostrando tutta la loro dolcezza nei pigiami natalizi abbinati che stavano indossando ed entrarono completamente nella sala. La piccola dai lunghi boccoli castani nascose il volto sulla spalla del fratello, mentre lui con coraggio alzò il volto duro verso la figura divertita al centro della sala e chiese immediatamente "perché stavi baciando la mia mamma?"

Regina coprì la bocca con la mano, cercando di non dar voce alla sua risata mentre adesso, _Babbo Natale_ , si trovava sotto lo sguardo di tre dei componenti della famiglia Swan-Mills. Una che adesso la guardava con divertimento e gli altri due in attesa della sua risposta.

"I-io…" provò a dire cercando di guadagnare tempo e chiedendo aiuto alla mora che faceva di tutto per evitare il suo sguardo e godere di quel momento. La piccola comunque la salvò dall'impresa, anche se la mise in un guaio maggiore, poiché aveva adesso le lacrime agli occhi che il fratello stava per imitare.

"Solo la mia mamma può baciarla!" E dei singhiozzi iniziarono a farsi spazio all'interno della sala, mentre i due bambini si stringevano tra loro come a darsi del conforto.

Occhi color del mare trovarono nuovamente quelli di Regina, che con un leggero accenno del capo le diede il consenso a togliere via barba e cappello per mostrare chi veramente fosse. "Hey… Hey" disse Emma avvicinandosi a loro e inginocchiandosi per essere alla loro altezza, "Tom, Charlie. Sono io."

Riconoscendo la voce, i due piccoli alzarono gli occhi e la guardarono fermi prima di correre tra le sue braccia abbracciandola forte. "Shhh.." disse loro accarezzandogli la schiena e lasciando dei piccoli baci sui loro capelli profumati.

Thomas fu il primo a parlare, la sua voce ancora spezzata dai singhiozzi mentre la piccola annuiva strofinando il suo viso sul collo della madre. "Abbiamo visto Babbo Natale baciare la mamma!"

Regina, che era rimasta a guardare con occhi innamorati quella scena, si unì al loro abbraccio, sussurrando alle orecchie di entrambi una ragione per farli calmare. "Babbo Natale era preoccupato di non riuscire a consegnare tutti i regali questa notte, e ha chiesto a vostra madre di aiutarlo a fare le consegne per tutti i bambini di Storybrooke."

Charlotte e Thomas la guardarono con occhi curiosi, immediatamente catturati dalla nuova notizia trapelata dalle labbra della madre.

"Hai aiutato Babbo Natale a portare i regali?" Chiese incredula la bambina guardando Emma con ammirazione. Il cuore della bionda si sciolse davanti a quella espressione adesso mimata dal fratellino e, rimasta senza parole, non poté fare a meno di annuire.

"Per questo hai il vestito rosso? Te lo ha prestato lui?" chiese a bocca aperta il loro piccolo principe.

"Sì, mi ha detto che moltissimi bambini qui sono stati bravi," li informò arruffando i loro capelli. "Non potevamo permettere che restassero senza regali."

Soddisfatti, i due piccoli permisero alle due madri di riportarli a letto – non prima di aver fatto ad Emma moltissime domande riguardanti Babbo Natale e vantandosi, adesso, di poter chiedere lui tutto ciò che volessero poiché era _amico di mamma._

Pochi minuti dopo, nella loro stanza, il sorriso dolce e divertito che ornava il volto di Emma ripensando alla serata appena passata, cadde non appena la mora spuntò dal corridoio e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

"Regina…" sussurrò guardandola a bocca aperta: il cappellino e la giacca fino a poco prima indossate da Emma, erano adesso addosso a sua moglie che la guardava con occhi neri di lussuria. Facendo qualche passo verso il letto, sul quale la bionda adesso sedeva con le spalle al muro, aprì lentamente la cintura che rivelò il corpo della sua donna quasi completamente nudo, coperto solamente da un reggiseno e degli slip rossi che lasciavano davvero poco all'immaginazione.

"Ho sentito che qualcuno qui è stato buono quest'anno," disse con tono basso mandando il cervello della moglie a farsi un giro. "E c'è bisogno di un regalo."

Emma non fu capace di proferire parola, annuì solamente mentre la mora adesso gattonava sul letto per raggiungerla. " _Oh. Oh. Oh._ " Sussurrò nuovamente al suo orecchio, prendendone il lobo tra i denti e tirandolo leggermente.

"Buon Natale a me!" Esclamò Emma che, avendo ripreso coscienza, la strinse tra le braccia e la baciò regalandole tutto l'amore che avesse in corpo.

Volevo augurarvi tantissimi auguri di Buon Natale con questa piccola OS.

Sperando che vi sia piaciuta, non esitate a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate.

E' Natale, quindi tutti abbiamo bisogno di un po' di fluff SwanMills.

Un ringraziamento speciale va sempre alla mia #ShipMate, sei la mia Saviour.

(Questa storia non è stata betata, per cui se doveste incontrare degli errori, scrivetemi in modo che possa correggerli)

Non mi dilungo maggiormente,

grazie per aver letto e ancora tanti auguri.


End file.
